User blog:FinalWholockianGrrlGamer/Headcanon: Cinder, Ozpin, and the Mysterious Narrator
Isn't it odd that Cinder is gathering up so much Dust? Burnie and Joel are right: "It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Blake said herself that the White Fang has never needed that much Dust before. Besides, "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human; especially a human like that." She is right. Roman does not respect the Faunus more than a smidgen of salt. He calls them animals. He calls them mutts. He makes leash jokes. He generally insults them whenever he gets the chance. What in the world could possibly motivate them to work with them? At first I was thinking along the lines of blackmail, but that seems increasingly unlikely to me. But the real question remains, "Who needs that much Dust?" Even if they did need that much Dust, it does not make tactical sense to rob small Dust shops everywhere. That is like hearing about a gang stealing all the money from country-wide convenience stores. If you need cash, you rob a bank. If you need Dust, you rob the quarry or the factory. Maybe they do not need Dust. Maybe they are trying to eliminate Dust. "We're gonna need more men." More men to do what? To make sure that Dust is not available to anyone but them. Why? Well, the theme song mentioned "a world of new solutions". One should always be on one's guard when one hears "new solutions" in a fantasy show. It is almost always a villain speaking. What are these "new solutions"? Another thing that crossed my mind was some kind of flood or storm which might "weed out" all but the "strongest" ("bloody evolution"). But "it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Why do they need the White Fang? Simple: the White Fang is just another gang they can use to their advantage. The hierarchy of agents seems quite elaborate: the Mysterious Narrator voiced by Jen Taylor, is assumed to be the one in charge (if there is a QUEEN, there must be a KING); Cinder and her presumable teammates are next; they in turn use Roman to their advantages; and Roman, at Cinder's command, uses other various gangs. It is very hard to find the real person in charge with so many layers of agency. It is also hard to determine the main villain's purpose when you do not even know who the main villain is. After only half a season, I have no way of knowing. Also, am I the only one who has noticed that Ozpin displays suspicious and agent-like behavior? He spies on Ruby 24/7; his choices for team leaders are unlikely (the fifteen-year-old girl, the lovable idiot who does not even qualify, and the bully); and any advice he ever gives is extremely ambiguous. And, "Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet..." What is he so guilty about? What did he allow to happen which haunts him so much? It seems clear to me that he is being used. Roman is being threatened with violence, and that is enough for him. But not for Ozpin. In this case, blackmail does seem like the most logical explanation. But what blackmail material could exist? He clearly made a mistake, which Cinder knows about; a terrible mistake. What mistake, you ask? I have not a clue. But what we must realize is that, whether we like it or not, Ozpin is an enemy agent. One more thing: What is Qrow's first name? Perhaps Dusty...? Is he a former (or worse, current) member of Team CNDR? Category:Blog posts